Poems of Endless Night
by Fox Trot 9
Summary: Naru's deepest darkest thoughts put into poetry, HIS poetry; gothic themes abound, along with romance, horror and the like. Set during & after the series, as a certain someone helps Naru see the light. Rated T to be safe. Update: 2nd Poem
1. Endless Night

Poems of Endless Night.

Author: Fox Trot 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Hunt_.

Rated: T.

Romance/Poetry.

A/N: Most poems from here on will be in Naru's point of view; maybe I'll add in a few from Mai later on...Maybe. You're probably thinking, WHY DO YOU KEEP DELAYING MAI? I don't know; I like Naru; he's more interesting. Anyway, hope he's not too OOC; let me know what you think.

1. Endless Night.

I'm no poet, and yet I write as one  
Possessed of the highest inspiration;  
I know not rhyme, rhythm or meter, none  
Of those that strain imagination.

But I write to still the demons of my soul,  
To break the horrors of that fateful night,  
When Death, that faceless fiend, forever stole  
The better part of me, my twin, my light.

We, as blood-brothers, shared a kindred bond,  
As unbreakable as sun is to day,  
As enduring as Time who lives beyond  
The scope of human life in every way.

With Gene, I could stare down the face of Death,  
Spit in his eyes and smirk at all his threats;  
I (the thinking mind), Gene (the living breath),  
Together as one, we survived his tests.

Together, we could walk the dreaded seas  
Of Hell, where few have ever dared to tread;  
And whenever clients call, we heed their pleas  
For help and freed them of their hopeless dread.

I used to think we were invincible,  
Immune to all the horrors of our work;  
But Death is silent and invisible,  
Leering in the shadows, lurking with a smirk.

Death bid his time for us to separate,  
Planning our demise with clever scheming;  
And as the Fates themselves prognosticate,  
He smote my brother while I was dreaming!

The dream, the horror, how could I forget  
The crack and split and shattering of bone,  
The shock of pain, the loss of breath, the wet  
Feeling of sinking to the depths alone?

How could I forget the moment I awoke,  
With my heart beating and my face sweating,  
My brain within inches of having a stroke,  
Tears running down my cheeks, my thoughts racing?

How could I forget the cold realization  
That my world had changed, that I've lost the light?  
But I've lost more than a close relation;  
I've lost the magic; I'm left in Endless Night!


	2. A Darkness More Than Night

A/N: Here's the second poem; it's a bit longer as you can see. I got the rhyme scheme from Shakespeare's _Venus & Adonis_. Review please!

2. A Darkness More Than Night

Boast of your accomplishment, Death, boast it  
To the skies above, to the depths below;  
Boast it to your friends, maybe even toast it  
To the Devil and the Fates, and bestow  
Upon my head the drippings of Gene's blood,  
And say that I am shaken of its flood.

Say that I'm but a shadow of Gene's self  
Without the spark I once saw in his eyes,  
That the spark of life is dead within myself,  
So long as I've no copy 'neath the skies  
Of this material world; say that I  
Am now bereft and soon shall want to die.

And say that when the breath of life shall pass  
Between my barren lips, that I shall finally  
Join Gene in that final sleep of death - alas!  
You'll lay o'er me one last fraud: you'll deny  
Me my brother's heavenly reunion  
By damning me to wrongful Perdition.

With your sordid kin and kind, you'll make fun  
Of my dismal state, saying that I have  
Nothing left to live for once the deed's done,  
Nor anything to hope for that might save  
Me from the pangs you have in store for me;  
You'll say this, I'm sure, with evil glee.

But little do you know me, should you think  
That I'll give in so easily to you,  
Though I'm bereft of my last living link,  
And every tear I cried I cry anew;  
Though my height in happiness be taken,  
My courage in myself won't be shaken.

Out of the shambles that you've left me in,  
I'll make it my life's work to combat you  
At every turn, and thus shall I begin  
To unravel what you've done and renew  
The lives of many caught up in your chains  
And free them to the bliss of what remains.

Out of the ashes of death I shall rise  
And wreak havoc on the work of your hands;  
And with each case I solve, your slow demise  
Shall rise like a flood where your throne now stands;  
And though I might not save all that you take,  
I swear I will right every wrong you make.

I'll do all this, and you will come to curse  
The very moment you messed with Gene that day,  
For when you mess with brothers, something worse  
Than death itself shall fall upon Death's way:  
My vengeance is a darkness more than night,  
Blacker than the blackest Hell to your sight.

But unlike vengeance, mine will be a slow  
But ever-growing and ever-creeping  
Shadow made of redemption, light as snow  
Upon the cheeks of mourners still weeping,  
As clear as sunshine through the clouded skies,  
As warm as springtime after winter flies.

Someday I shall have that sweet redemption,  
When I have paid Death's lonesome guilty price;  
But ere I do, I'll live this corruption  
Of my mind and soul, and endure the ice  
That tears away at my broken and bleeding heart  
In the hope of defying Death's cruelest smart.

I'll carry your chains and smirk at your threats,  
I'll stare you in the eye and never blink,  
And I will defy everything that gets  
In my way, and from all Hell I'll never shrink;  
I'll defy you to the last of my breath,  
And you'll know the meaning of fear, oh Death!

So long as I can breathe and speak and move,  
So long as I have a hope to hope for,  
So long as I can think and dream and love,  
So long as I have myself to fight for,  
So long as my will lives forever free,  
So long lives Gene, my better half, in me.


End file.
